My Misfortune (Discontinued For Now)
by ArtsAndAnime888
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if a certain 4, were taken to a tower of heaven. Join Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, and Natsu as they escape the tower, and adventure through Fiore, eventually joining a guild, and beginning their journey as Fairy Tail wizards! Happy Reading! R&R! (Discontinued For Now)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fantabulouse readers! Sorry for not updating in a while, summer really got in my way, but without further ado here is a completely new story! This chapter is really long because I couldn't find a stopping point but most chapters wont be this long. I worked really hard on it, and actually had the idea very randomly, but it gave me a boost of inspiration. I don't own Fairy Tail in any way... all rights go to the amazing Hiro Mashima... who BETTER NOT KILL OFF MY NATSU-KUN! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And don't forget to review if you want another chapter. Happy Reading!**

_**My Misfortune**_

**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

The metal door squeezed open as the guards came in with an angry blond in their grasp.

"Who the hell was she!" I thought, hiding behind my wooden bed as I watched them throw her against the wall. The blond was wearing long ripped up jeans and a big black jacket that covered everything besides her hands. She crashed against the stone wall with a THUMP, and landed on the floor with a loud THUD.

"You'll be spending the night here brat!" The men said and left slamming the door as hard as they could. I left my hiding spot and went to check on the girl.

"Are you okay. " I asked worried. She looked up and nodded,

"Don't worry about me, it's been worst." She replied with a smile.

"Well um, welcome to vault 7." I said smiling back.

"Thanks, I'm usually in vault 12, but I found an escape rout so they moved me to vault 7." She told me with a frown.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

" I'm always here, I've tried to escape about 27 times by now!" She huffed.

"Oh cool." I finished.

"Well I'm here because I was being tortured and the guy got a little carried away, he kinda stabbed me.. So I beat him up." I said holding up my shirt,

" Oh god." She exclaimed telling me to sit down on a mattress as she sat beside me, the busty blond then proceeded to rip my shirt and use the rags of cloth to clean and bandage the wound, as she was finishing I winced in pain gripping her shoulder, hard. She cried and i felt the cloth get wet, when I retrieved my hand it was covered in scarlet liquid that had bled through her coat.

"What the?" I asked as she finished.

"It's probably blood from your wound and you hadn't noticed, " she tried.

"Take of your coat.!" I demanded, but she refused. So I proceeded to pin her down and rip of the black clothing. Her arms and her belly were covered in bleeding wounds and so was her back, I gasped and ordered her to sit up as I took off her coat and used it to treat her wounds. After I finished she thanked me and took some leftover fabric from her coat, using the cloth to tie her hair back then she used the rest of the fabric to rap it around her bra, tying it in the back to create some sort of shirt. The girl turned and looked at me putting her hand out

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartphilia! I come from a rich family, and my parents were both murdered long ago. I don't follow rules and I will get out of here someday. Oh and by the way I use celestial magic but my keys are back at my old house." she finished with a stiff face, I took her hand and shook it as I introduced myself

" Names Natsu, Natsu Dragoneel, I don't know if my father is alive, he disappeared long ago. His name was Igneel, and he was an element fire dragon, he taught me fire dragon slaying magic, but thanks to thoughs stupid magic binding cells and these magic biding vaults I can't use my magic. I dislike following rules as well, and I won't hesitate to hurt someone who harms me or my friends." I exclaimed giving her a heart warming smile. She smiled back, an angelic smile.

"Well Natsu Dragoneel what cell do you come from?" She asked sweetly,

" Cell 27, I'm with a few people but I don't see them often. Since I'm always here." I replied

"Cell 34, same." She said emotionless face.

" So do you want to get out or what?" The blond asked getting up.

"Sure why the hell not, let's plot!" I exclaimed.

**(Lucy' P.O.V.)**

_**-THE NEXT DAY-**_

"Hey blondie! Get up! Master wants some torturing time for you! He said you've been a bad girl." I heard a male voice say. I could hear him walk all around looking for either Natsu or I, but of course he found nothing. The pink headed idiot and I were hiding right behind the door were the guard had never checked, so as he was looking around, the boy and I came up behind him hitting him so hard he blacked out.

"Let's go Natsu!" I exclaimed happily as I walked towards the doorway, and my pink headed friend followed. He nodded excitedly as we began to run through the halls.

"We can go to vault 12 and get out from there! " I screamed over my shoulder as Natsu have a small

"Kay". I could feel my feet pounding against the concrete floor, and could hear my new friend struggling to breath thanks to his wound.

" Shit! I forgot we were bot hurt!" I thought as we reached vault 12. There were no guards just a big brass door that had a big handle, you could only open these doors from the outside so if the guards were to put you in a vault, you were basically trapped in the vault until the guards decided otherwise. Natsu and I pulled at the handle desperately as the door creaked open and two other kids were revealed. There was a girl with blue hair, about our age, she was short and was on her knees crying, while a boy with black hair and a couple of piercings was trying to comfort her. They both looked up in surprise as me and Natsu gave a friendly wave.

"Hey um were kinda trying to escape and we know a way out from here, so if you don't mind we would like to get out of this hell hole before the guards realize what were up to.." I said awkwardly

"Wait you guys are getting out! Take us with you! The blue haired girl shouted, in excitement. Of courses I couldn't refuse a pleading cry for help like the one she was giving me so I nodded as she jumped up gleefully.

"Okay, I need you two boys" I started pointing at Natsu and the black haired boy,

"To move that stone." I finished pointing at one of the perfectly cut stone slabs alined on the wall. All the vaults had the same boring walls. It was just a bunch of stone slabs lined together. The blue-nette and I watched as the two boys removed a stone slab reviling a tight tunnel, almost like an air vent.

"Code red! We have four kids on the loose! " we all heard a distant voice yell as loud footsteps echoed outside the vault.

"C'mon everyone in!" I shouted as the black haired guy grabbed the blue-nette and shoved her into the tunnel telling her to hurry. You could tell his main focus was on her safety. He then gave us a thank you glance and slipped in following his friend.

Natsu the proceeded to shove me into the tunnel and slide in quickly after me, just as a guard came into the room.

**(Levy's P.O.V.)**

I scurried through the stone tunnel quickly, as a Gajeel hurried behind me. After a while of silent crawling the tunnel finally came to an end, and we found ourselves outside, by the beautiful ocean. I noticed about a few hundred row boats all lined up along the shore. The blond then instructed everyone to help get a row boat to the water.

After pushing for a while, we finally reached the water and the boat started to float. Gajeel and the pink haired boy hauled me and the blond girl into the boat. They then jumped in themselves, grabbing the paddles to push away form the shallow shore. As we descended we could hear guards coming out of the tower, there were a few screams of annoyance as more and more guards filed out of the tower. But they were too late, my new friends, Gajeel, and I were already in deep water as the boys rowed and rowed to get us farther and farther away from the torture tower. After a while they stopped rowing and we all just sat there quietly.

"Well, hey it's nice to meet you two!" The blond girl said kindly as she tried to brake the awkwardness

"You too, my name is Levy McGarden, I'm 12 years old and I come from the green garden village, my home village no longer excise and neither do my parents. My home was burned and my parents were killed. This is my friend Gajeel, he's 14 and he was raised by a dragon, we met at vault 12 several times, I was in cell 6,and he was in cell 84." I exclaimed introducing both me and my black headed friend.

" Cool." The blond smiled giving a small wave

" I'm Lucy Heartphilia, I'm 13 years old and I come from the Heartphilia estate, my family was very rich but one day while we were visiting my auntie the village was invaded and my parents were murdered trying to protect me, but unfortunately I was caught, this is my friend Natsu Dragoneel, he's um... How old are you Natsu?" Lucy asked her pink haired friend.

"15." He replied happily

" Well he's 15, and was raised by a dragon. He was caught while visiting an unknown village looking for his dad. " the busty blond finished as they both smiled at Gajeel and I.

After a while the boys started rowing again and Lucy and I started chatting,

"So Lu-chan what are your hobbies , well I mean before you came to the tower." I asked curiously

"Reading, Writing, and just playing with my friends, which are now back in the tower in some unknown cell. " she replied sadly

"Oh really? Me too! And I can be your friend from now on!" I exclaimed trying to cheer her up

"Really!?" She asked excited

"Sure!" I said smiling

"Me too!" Natsu screamed fist pumping the air. Lucy giggled at his silliness, while Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, we can all be friends." Lu-chan exclaimed happily.

After about a day we had all gotten to know each other pretty well, and Gajeel had actually opened up to them. He and Natsu were always picking friendly fights and me and Lu-chan spent most of our time talking or sleeping. One of our most interesting conversations consisted of us explaining our types of magic, Natsu and Gajel were both very surprised to know how similar they were. At about 6 pm that night we finally saw land, it was a beach and behind it was a big resort. There were plenty of people playing around happily. As soon as someone saw our boat everyone began to whisper and move closer to the waters edge. Once we reached land there were lots of shouts and whispers as I felt my body go numb. All I could see were lots of blurs of white before I passed out cold.

_**-AT THE RESORT HOSPITAL-**_

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Natsu was first to wake up. The pink dragonslayer awoke with a splitting ahead ache and felt the need to throw up, of courses this was what lack of food and water did to a person. He immediately sat up looking at his surroundings, there were white walls all around him, and many doctor supplies on various tables. He was laying in a comfortable white frame bed. The mattress, covers, and pillow were all white as well. The poor boy was confused at the moment as to why he was sadly in a hospital room. " I don't remember the tower of heaven having any thing like this?" The pink-ette worded out loud as the memories of the day before came flooding back to him. He remembered the blond girl named Lucy, the black haired boy and the blue headed girl, the sweet simile and the moment she collapsed along with all his other new friends. And then it hit him like a knife, Lucy had also collapsed meaning she could be hurt, or worse... No he refused to think of it like that! Slowly he stood up and went to look for the pale blond angel. But as soon as he opened the door a nurse appeared stating that he should be in bed, he refused and tried to leave but the white clothed woman made him sit back down so she could do a quick check up.

After what felt like hours, the woman finally finished, she gave Natsu the information on were to find his friend, and the pink-ette took of to find Lucy.

When he reached her room he slammed the door open shouting her name

"Lushi!" But the blond was sound asleep, she made no movement whatsoever, she just lay there in a room similar to Natsu's and took big slow breaths. The pink headed teen gasped at the celestial mage's state, as a wave of worry and concern washed over him.

"Lushi.." He whispered taking a seat next to her bed as he took her hand, giving it a big squeeze. The dragon slayer lifted his gaze to the window praying for the blonds well being.

"N..Natsu.." Lucy mumbled quietly as the pink-ette shifted his gaze back to her in shock.

"M..My hand.." She continued in pain

"Oh yea sorry!" he exclaimed withdrawing his hand. The celestial mage suddenly felt colder, yearning for his hand again.

"Wait your awake..." He shouted hugging the pale girl

"Yea but I won't be for long if you keep on hugging me this hard.." she said trying to breath. Suddenly the dragon slayer pulled away inhaling her scent as he went. She smelled like strawberry and vanilla, the perfect mix.

"Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Are you hungry or thirsty?!" the pink-ette questioned rapidly as a nurse came in.

"Oh miss your awake! Grate!" The woman began

"Your two other friends already woke up, they're down at the cafeteria, you should go down there and get something to eat! You can go right away sir but I'll have to check on this young lady before I can let her go." the nurse finished with a warm smile.

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside Luce.." he said with a worried expression

"Its okay Natsu, I'll be fine!" She reassured him as he made his way out.

_**-AFTER THE CHECK UP. IN THE CAFETERIA-**_

"So since we already know everything about each other, what should we do once they let us go? None of us have family to go back to.." Lucy asked sadly

"Well, I have an idea.." Levy began excitedly

"While in the hospital room I heard some nurses talking about a wizards guild called Fairy Tail. They said that Fairy Tail is a really nice guild, so I for one would like to join Fairy Tail!" Levy finished fist-pumping the air.

"Me and Luce can go too!" Natsu exclaimed

"I'll go too, shrimp." Gajeel added gruffly

"Do I get any say in this?" The blond mage questioned

"Nope!" Salamander answered.

**(Gajeel's P.O.V)**

In a days time we were all out of the hospital, and making our way to Magnolia. As quick as a day came, another was gone. One day while we where traveling through a mountain range a strange scream came from a cave above us. Being the curious child Natsu was, he convinced us to go check it out with him. The four of us silently made our way up the mountain to the cave, when we stepped inside there were three chicks. One was thin and had short white hair, she had a bright dress on and long boots, probably the youngest. Another chick had long scarlet hair and a very curvy body, she wore simple armor, a skirt, and knee high boots. The last one had brown hair, she was wearing nothing but a blue bikini top and a pair of short jeans. We watched as the red head finished the Vulcan off with one last swing of her sword.

"C..ca..Cana." the short one said as she looked at us with wide eyes

"What is is Lis?" the brunet one asked gently, which by the way did not match her appearance what so ever.

"L..l..l...look!" she trembled pointing at us. The brown haired girl followed her friends finger to our shivering bodies. The brunette suddenly smirked and began laughing, as me and Salamander both stood over shrimp and bunny girl protectively.

"Oh look the little boys are protecting they're girlfriends." she teased, and I could feel shrimp getting tense

"N..no that's not how it is.." she squeaked.

"Y..yea.." Lucy added

"Oh relax, we're Fairy Tail mages we help people not hurt them." the brunette said.

"Oh and by the way I'm Cana and these are my friends, Erza, and Lissana!" she explained

We all just stared at them in shock.

"Wait? You guys come from the Fairy Tail guild?" Natsu asked surprised

"Yea? Why you ask?" Cana replied

"Cause we were heading that way!" he exclaimed happily

"You mind if we tag along?" the pink-ette asked rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"What about it Erza?" The brunette asked, looking over at the scarlet hair worrier

"Sure, the more the merrier!" She replied smiling slightly

"Grate! Lets go back to the resort and get ready to leave, its only morning." Lissana exclaimed happily

"Well we did finish the job, so me and Lis can stop by the clients house. Cana you go back and get our stuff. Meet us at the train station in ten minutes." Erza said quickly as the two other chicks nodded.

"Well.. let's go to Faity Tail!" Cana shouted happily as we all made our way back to civilization.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

And so the mages traveled back to Fairy Tail. Once they reached the glorious guild the four new mages were welcomed with open arms and they formed a team called Team Dragon, since both Natsu and Gajeel couldn't agree on a name. As members of fairy tail they began to grow and thrive in the friendship zone, Lucy and Levy made plenty of new friends, like Erza, Cana, Lissana, MiraJane, Juvia, and much more. As for Natsu and Gajeel, they decided to start fighting together, but had a friendly rivalry anyway, along with Gray and Laxus. After about A month Natsu and Gajeel found their long lost exceeds that they had lost when they were taken away. So now Team Dragon consisted of Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gajeel, Levy, and Panther Lily. They had also gone back to Lucy's old house (which was thankfully still there) and gotten Lucy's keys. All her spirits had been relived to know she was okay, but were sad to find out about Layla's death. The four mages and two exceeds were now a happy part of fairy tail and always spent time together. And this my friends is were our story really begins.

**(3 years later)**

"Luceee, we should go on a job!" The pink-ette wined

"What about happy though?" The blond asked looking up from her book raising a curious brow

"Sick." Natsu replied simply.

"Hmm well fine, but we can't go without the rest of Team Dragon, so you go look for Gajeel and I'll find Levy." The celestial mage explained as the dragonslayer nodded and took of.

Thirty minutes later Team Dragon was standing at the request board (minus happy and lily, since happy was sick and lily was on a job with Wendy, and Charles.) picking out a job.

"Hey what about this one?!" The pink-ette asked excitedly

"Here le me see." Lucy said snatching the request from the his hands.

The paper read.

HELP WANTED!

EVIL MAN TERRORIZING OUR TOWN,

THERE HAS BEEN COUNTLESS INNOCENT DEATHS,

PLEASE COME SOON!

LOCATION : ONIBUS TOWN

REWARD : 50,000 JWELE

"Well that's pretty blunt, but they seem desperate, maybe we should go?" The blue-nette said peaking over her friends shoulder.

"Yea I'm in." Gajeel added

"Okay c'mon Luce please! The pink-ette begged with puppy dog eyes

"Fine.." The blond said giving in

"Yes. Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed as he took the sheet and ran over to Mira to get their job approved.

After a long train ride, a boring hotel check in, and a check up with the client, Team Dragon (minus the exeedes) were making their way to a bigger part of town were the killer had been spotted numerous times.

"Lushiiii! I'm hungry" The fire mage whined

"We can get food later." The blond replied sternly

"Aww... fine!" The dragonslayer mumbled as the four mage's reached town square.

"So what do we do now?" Gajeel asked

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

"We-" I began but my words were interrupted by a loud scream coming from an ally way. We all looked over at the dark passage between the two buildings, and silently made our way over. When we got close enough we could hear a woman's mumbles for help. We all peeked over the edge of the house saw a tall man, wearing a dark mask, shirt, pants, and combat boots. In front of him lay a body gushing with blood, it was an innocent woman who was most likely the one screaming before. Slowly the man turned over to face us.

"My my my, looki~e here we have the all famously Team Dragon!" He sneered

"My luck! I get to personally kill the dragons of fairy tail.." He added with a dark chuckle, I could feel Natsu push me behind him as Gajeel did the same to Levy. Both dragon slayers had a tendency to stand over Levy and I when they felt we where in danger. The man looked at our group scanning everyone as he disappeared with a poof. We all looked everywhere around us, thinking that the man may reappear behind us, we all turned around to face the opening of the ally.

As we all stood there waiting I felt a pair of cold hands grab my wrists and cover my mouth, I then I looked over at Levy who was being held back as well, by some other dark clothed man.

**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

Wait a minute "we're was Luce I can't smell her behind me anymore." I thought spinning around, it seemed that Gajeel had noticed something strange too and had turned to face the back ally as well.

My heart stopped. There in the back of the ally lay Lucy and Levy they were both unconscious and barely breathing. Behind them stood none other than the evil man himself, he was chuckling and grinning like a psychopath.

"Oh no your teammate are hurt what are you gonna do now?" He teased

"Let them go you asshole." I growled

"Okay" the man said with a smirk kicking them in the side, as both Levy and Luce coughed up blood, and their hearts began to slow down.

"They're dead anyway." He snickered disappearing into the shadows.

**Okay that was my first chapter! :D Please don't forget to leave a review, and/or PM any questions. **

**Also if you like Nalu and Rowen I have two other story's on NaLu and one on Rowen, so you can go check that out, hope you have a wonder full day! Byeeee :)**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

**Hello PPLz, this story is going downnnnn! I'm sorry but I feel like not enough people are really liking it, but im not gonna completely take it down. I will be re-uploading it as a colab with my sis ThaliaGinnyC! So you will just have to wait I guess... I love you all! And I will be uploading other short stories and one-shots. Bye Bye :D**


End file.
